


Rainy Days

by ResidentHorrorTerror



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, My First Fanwork, No Romance, Rain, Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentHorrorTerror/pseuds/ResidentHorrorTerror
Summary: Most people like the rain when it falls over the lands of the SMP, but there are few who don't, and fewer still who avoid it completely.But hey, at least they can hang out while it rains.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 223





	Rainy Days

The pitter patter of rain pours down outside. Droplets fall on the window he stares out of, splattering and running down. His eyes flick back and forth, vaguely taking in the sights of someone rushing off somewhere, a mob of some sort pulling itself up from the ground, and something green streaking through the air. Finally, he looks towards the clouds. He curses the sky as it continues to cry. 

Sighing, he ensures his window is shut tight, then leaves it in favor of making sure his doors are shut as well; same with any other window or outside leading hole. He wants absolutely no rain to leak into his humble home. He prays his roof is in proper condition. Satisfied, he turns, walking back to his living room, but before he gets to stand in front of his window again, he hears a voice. 

"Ranboo?" He freezes. He didn't let anyone in. Is he getting robbed again? Oh, surely not...  
Left. Right. Left once more. His eyes dart, searching for the intruder.

"Why are you inside, silly? Tubbo's waiting out there for you." Wilbur's voice carries through his ears. Ranboo calms down when he realizes this is a friend, not a foe. He looks for Wilbur a moment longer before recalling that the ghost can't be seen until he wants to be. It doesn't take long for Wilbur to appear, showing up near the door, leaning on the wall.

"Waiting for me? Why? What's he doing?" Ranboo tilts his head. He can't remember what he was doing prior to staring out of the window at the rain, let alone if it had anything to do with Tubbo.

"You were working on that pretty apiary, weren't you?"

"Was I?" Wilbur pauses to think. He glances upwards as though trying to remember. Ranboo finds at least some peace in knowing he isn't the only person with memory issues.

"...I think so? I'm not too sure of anything that goes on around here to be quite honest!" He smiles, then laces his hands behind his back.  
"So why are you inside instead of out with the others?"

"I mean... Why are you in my house?" Ranboo laughs nervously.

"You were alone, and you looked upset... So I--!" He pauses for a moment.  
"I... Oh! That's right! Here! Have some blue!" He offers a handful of blue to Ranboo, who takes it and smiles.

"Oh! Uh, thanks. So... How've ya been?"

"Very dead!" Wilbur laughs. "But I think I've been good! Tubbo is president, and people are happy! So I am happy too."

"Yeah?" He looks at the blue and puts it in his pocket. "I'm alright too. Just... waiting for the rain to pass. To answer your question," he says, remembering what he was doing before speaking to Wilbur.

"Oh? Do you not like rain, Ranboo?"

"No," he says. "No, I don't..." He looks out the window again and taps the glass, letting the water fall on the other side. His mind hisses at it despite his safety. Wilbur joins him at the window and leans over, looking at the water. Ranboo traces a line where water has dripped, but only gets half way down before pulling his hand away.

"Neither do I." This catches Ranboo's attention. He spares a glance at the dead man, ensuring he avoids looking at the stab wound that goes through his chest. He quickly looks away entirely once Wilbur's gaze meets his own.

"Oh? I thought you were the Happy-Go-Lucky, 'I love everything', kinda guy. What's up with that?"

"I am; I do. Truly. I just..." He readjusts his glasses and straightens out. His hands go into his pockets for more blue. "As a ghost, I'm immortal. Well... Kind of. Aa- An- And the rain won't kill me, I know that. I don't think at least... But it messes with my form. It's just uncomfortable," he says, thumbing over his calming item. Another smile tugs at Ranboo's lips.

"I get that. It's a little different for me, but I get that." He pushes himself away from the window and moves to sit down on his couch, patting the seat beside him in offering for his ghostly buddy.

"What's it for you then? Do you just not like it? Too dreary? Too many mobs? Or...?" Wilbur asks, tilting his head left and right for each presented option. He lifts his legs to drift in front of Ranboo and sit crisscross.

"Mmm. Nah. It's cause the rain burns me. I can't be in it for too long," Ranboo explains, kicking his feet up on the coffee table below the ghost in front of him.

"The rain...burns?" Wilbur flicks his eyes over Ranboo for just a moment, trying to find what could cause the burning. Ranboo's tail flicks. 

Ah, the inevitable conversation he has with everyone.

"Yeah. Comes with being part Enderman. I don't enjoy water in any sense. Rain, however... Rain's the most scary."

"Part Enderman? Oh Wow! That makes... so much more sense!" Wilbur laughs. His voice echoes off the walls, reminding Ranboo that the man before him has been dead for months. Months? Yeah... The months have felt like years, he briefly thinks to himself. Everything happens so quickly around here. His "blue" seems more vibrant in his pocket, and Ranboo forgets what he was thinking about.

"Yeah. Part Enderman. Pretty cool, huh?" He chuckles.

"Yeah!" Wilbur says happily. He floats to the side and gently flips himself upside-down, playing with his levitational ability.  
"And what's that part?" he asks, gesturing towards Ranboo's white half.

"Oh. Uh... I--" The lights flicker as thunder crackles. He hears a noise further in the house. Something fell off a table, maybe? 

"I don't like to talk about that."

"Ah..." Wilbur quietly apologies and shoves more blue Ranboo-wards. He finally takes a seat beside his living pal. The two sit in comfortable silence, watching the rain fall while the lights debate whether they want to work. Eventually, they decide to die, and Ranboo sighs, standing to rummage through his chests for a torch. He lights it and hangs up some of his lanterns.

"Your house is very pretty, Ranboo," Wilbur offers, trying to find something new to talk about. "Festive," he adds.

"Thanks! I spent a long time decorating!"

"Yeah, yeah! It looks cool!"

"Did you decorate your house for the season?" Ranboo asks as he hangs another lantern. JJJJJJJJeffery, having found his way over, tangles himself in-between Ranboo's feet, demanding attention. 'Ah,' Ranboo realizes, 'The noise was him being spooked.'

"Er- Not quite. But I think I'd like to," Wilbur says, moving to stand.

"Man, that would be so pog. I'm sure what ever you make it look like... Instant banger of a base."

"Banger?" Wilbur raises an eyebrow, now sitting at Ranboo's feet in order to play with his cat to the best of his ability.

"Like... Pog. Your sewer will be one banger sewer once you decorate it, ya know? One really cool sewer," Ranboo explains, moving his feet to allow his pet to move towards Wilbur. JJJJJJJJeffery mrows and lays down next to Wilbur, unable to actually interact with the incorporeal man.

"Banger..." Wilbur repeats. "I have a... a feeling I shouldn't be saying that..." Wilbur says. He coughs for a moment, but, once he recovers, he returns to 'petting' the kitten before him.

"...yeah," Ranboo replies, realizing the situation. He's not too sure what to say...

"Enjoying JJJJJJJJeffery there?" he smiles, changing the subject. Wilbur returns his smile.

"Yeah. He's cute. I wish I could pet him..."

"Meh, I'm sure he can tell what you're trying to do," Ranboo says returning to his seat on the couch after properly lighting his house. He briefly wonders if the light or dark is better, then loses his train of though when he hears Wilbur speak up once more.

"Bet JJJJJJJJeff doesn't like the rain either, huh?" Wilbur hums, floating past him and reclaiming his spot next to Ranboo. Ranboo calls for his beloved pet and is promptly ignored. Wilbur calls after JJJJJJJJeffery as well, the noise made louder by his ghostly echo. JJJJJJJJeffery hops up on the arm of the couch in response, purringly lightly after settling.

"Yeah. He does seem to hate storms. But he's happy right now. Guess he can be another one of the... anti-rain.... buddies... heh," Ranboo says. A thought crosses his mind, and he sits up. The sudden movement stirs the cat.

"Hey! I think I have some board games or something! Why don't we like... Actually do something? To pass the time?" Wilbur seems pleased with this. He brushes his ghostly hand over the cat once more, imitating a pet that JJJJJJJJeff seems to appreciate.

"That sounds delightful, Ranboo."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fan work / fan fiction! 
> 
> I was told that Ghostbur didn't like the rain, and I knew Ranboo didn't either, so I wanted them to have a conversation about it.  
> I hope ya liked it!
> 
> (Edited on 12/28/20 after I learned that rain -and snow- basically melts Ghostbur)


End file.
